rwby_remnantfandomcom-20200215-history
Argo Cident
This OC belongs to JayHart. Basic Info * Name: Argo Cident * CNR: Argo is derived from Argent, meaning silver; Cident is derived from the scientific name for grey wolves (Canis lupis oc''cident''alis) * Species: Faunus; grey wolf * Age: 17 * Sex: Male * Symbol: A stylized white Beowolf head over crossed silver axes * Handedness: Right * Physical traits: Triangular wolf-ears. Superior hearing, and smell; low-light vision. * Misc traits: His emblem is tattooed on his right shoulder blade, a trait shared with several of his siblings. * Occupation: Huntsman-in-Training Appearance * Aura/Effects: Silver, with bursts akin to solar-flares, but faster. * Height: 5'9" * Weight: 140 lb * Eyes: Golden-brown * Skin-Tone: fair w/tan * Face: Strong jaw, blunt nose, large smile. * Hair: Brown with silver highlights, and sometimes spiked. He cuts it short in summer, but lets it grow out in fall/winter. * Physique: Slender but well toned with long legs and a muscular neck. Tanned skin. Very capable distance runner. Outfits Combat Well-fitted black pants and a short-sleeved button shirt beneath a leather combat jacket with grey trim and a band on one sleeve. He wears leather boots and belt along with a harness over his jacket to hold his weapons. Casual Short-sleeved button shirt (color varies), black pants, leather boots. Alternately, jean shorts and a tee-shirt with no shoes. Accessories A plain black digital watch with a timer on it. Characteristics Background Born as a middle-child of the Cident family, with 3 older brothers, a 5-miunte younger fraternal twin sister (who is not entered in combat training) and a younger brother and sister, Argo is part of a large and locally well-known, but not especially well-off family. The Cident family is based mainly in one of the more Faunus-heavy south-eastern areas of Vale, where a few (highly competitive) small businesses are run by family members. He grew up with his siblings, often squabbling but having a very close and (mostly) co-supportive relationship with them. Despite being the middle child, he often ended up being the omega of the group due to his timid nature. Argo’s grandfather was a huntsman, while his father works as a foreman at the docks. Following in his older brother’s footsteps, Argo decided to attend combat school at the age of 12, graduating and passing the Beacon entrance exams with average marks. Personality Argo is slightly on the timid side. He is nervous, and prone to aggression around new people, but very loyal and (over) protective of those he is close to - especially his family and childhood friends (likely also his team, eventually). He is tolerant of acquaintances, and very kind/friendly toward children. Despite not getting along well with new people, Argo does not like to be alone for long, and is prone to fits of depression if he stays indoors for too long. He has a habit of setting boundaries for himself, staying within certain areas of town, and tends to get agitated if drastic changes happen in those areas. He is especially protective of his personal living and sleeping space. Argo is bent on finding or making his own place in the world. He would like a "pack" of his own, but his tendency toward submissive behavior makes it difficult for him to realize that dream. He works well with a team, but is hesitant to make decisions on his own. He will eat just about anything, but prefers meat, and is often a messy eater (and can eat quite a lot). Cident is primarily heterosexual, though not exclusively so - he is not that picky. Playing rough is his idea of fun; wrestling and sparring are at the top of his methods of entertainment, though he has been known to throw matches against those he respects or cares for. He does not like it being known, but he loves having his pair of Faunus ears scratched. He is decent at cooking, as long as he doesn't try to make the meat anything more than medium-rare. Argo does his best to be as reliable as possible for his companions, but has a tendency to get caught up in whatever action is going on. Being a combat pragmatist, Argo is quite ruthless in combat, and is not big on listening to his opponents talk. Weaponry * Name: Gnash and Gnaw * Wielder: Argo Cident * Type: Variable Lever-action Shot Axes (VLSAs) * Short Description: A pair of single-edged war-axes that turn into lever-action shotguns. * Holstered/Sheathed Appearance: Attaches to the harness Argo wears over his jacket, or collapses to hang on his belt. Semblance * Name: Rush * User: Argo Cident * Short Description: Grants the user a powerful surge to physical and mental ability. * Visual Effect: Surrounds the user in grey smoke for the duration, making it harder to pinpoint their movements. Combat Info * Position/Class: Striker/Brawn Rogue * Landing Strategy: Uses his semblance and agility to reach the ground as quickly as safely possible, usually by 'parkour,' or digging his weapons into something on the way down. * Fighting Style: Argo focuses on attacking the flanks of larger foes, doging around them and wearing them down. He uses the terrain to his advantage as much as possible, leading enemies across uneven ground whenever able. With groups of smaller enemies, he Rushes into the center to scatter them and make them easier for his team to take out. Against single enemies (such as other Huntsmen-in-training) he will Rush straight at them and try to take them out in one quick burst. That failing, he will focus on keeping them off-balance with quick chains of attacks to wear down his opponent. * Fighting Style (cont): Being something of a combat pragmatist, Argo tries to take down enemies in the most efficient manner, often going straight for the throat with his axes against Grimm, or disabling opponents limbs before striking at center mass or vitals, using his shotguns whenever more range is needed. He is fairly brutal, trying to overwhelm his opponents with rapid and powerful attacks rather than bothering with defense, though he is not bad at evading. Statistics Note that statistics will be quantified using a scale of E- to A+, with S being used for maximum skill possible (variants S-, S+, and S++), and F being used for no related knowledge. * Strength: A- * Agility: B+ * Aura Reserve: C * Aura Manipulation: C * Dust Manipulation: D+ * Dust Use: D (ammo) * Weapon Skill (axes): A * Weapon Skill (shotguns): B+ * Weapon Skill (other): C- Relationships * He has a close relationship with his (yet unwritten) family, especially his twin sister. * Team on Fanon: HCMB (Honeycomb); Hari Adva (leader, by Jadefire62); Cident, Argo; Mauve Brennie; Bailey, Asura (by Jadefire62). * Team Here: Not yet established. * Notes: Argo was my submission for an OC competition to create a non- Mary Sue wolf Faunus in which he ranked second. Category:Fan Made Character Category:Male Category:Faunus Category:Property of JayHart Category:RP Ready